


Would I Dare?

by Agentrogers17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curses, Curvy Reader, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Injury, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Missions, POV Remus Lupin, Protective Remus Lupin, Shyness, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, Smut, Werewolf Remus Lupin, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: What happens when Remus Lupin develops a crush on the Order's newest recruit and Grimmauld Place's newest resident? Also, Sirius is a little shit and the relationship's biggest fanboy.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	Would I Dare?

I was watching the buxom woman waiting for her coffee to boil in Sirius' kitchen, a soft dress gracing her deep curves. Her soft hair, curled in a half bun just above the nape of her neck. Her legs and feet bare, toes vapidly cute in my mind, legs meaty and soft. She was swinging softly, probably to a melody softly playing in her pretty head. I heard a cackle right next to me, and I knew I was caught, by none other than Sirius Black, my life long best friend and an arsehole. 

"Beautiful bird," he said, loud enough for only me to hear. 

"Shut up," I said, focusing my eyes on the newspaper in front of me, "She is a beautiful woman."

"And, you are making a move when?" he asked, leaning back, his sharp gaze on me. 

"Never."

"The hell, Moony?" he said, resting an arm on the back of the sofa pushing his face closer to mine, "You have been crushing on her since she stepped a foot in! You can't just ignore it!"

"I can and I will, Sirius, she is young and deserves something better than a greying werewolf!"

"She is five years younger," he huffed, "and who are you to decide what she deserves or does not deserve?"

"I am making the tough choice for her."

"You are ignoring her opinion on the matter, which is her own heart, that is what you are doing," he said, flicking my arm. 

"Sirius, what can I give her? I can't provide her with anything, I am old, I can't hold a job, and I am a werewolf. I can only bring her problems."

"Wanky," he said, rolling his eyes, "She doesn't care about any of those things. Also, I am almost a year older than you and if you'll say you are old one more time you are getting punched. She doesn't need you to give her anything or provide her with something she is a grown woman, she kept herself alive and well all these years, I believe she can keep doing that with or without you in her life. But there are a lot of things you can give her. You can give her love, you can give her care, you can fuck her until she can't walk the next day," he said, interrupted by a slap on his head. 

"Shut up."

"Come on, Moons," he whined, "how long has it been since you had a relationship? Also, when was the last time you saw a woman this voluptuous? You have to make a move! If not for your own sexual health benefit, for my mental health, because I am being traumatised by your puppy dog looks at her. I can take only so much admiring looks thrown. "

"I don't have a puppy dog look," I protested.

"So objections to puppy dog look, but no objections to sexual needs and admiration," he laughed.

"Shut up," I said, noticing as (Y/N) was done with her coffee and walking towards us. She had a gentle look on her lovely face. I couldn't stop the smile growing on my face at the sight of her. 

"Hello," she said, sitting on the armchair next to us, her legs curled under her, the coffee cup looking huge in her tiny plump hands, "How have you been?" she asked, looking at both of us, voice sweet.

"Amazing, especially with your dreamy little face around," Sirius flirted, which gained a playful eye-roll from the woman, "You brighten every room you enter love," he said.

"I know your Animagi is a dog Black, but you don't have to live by it," she said, I laughed at her sass. Amazing woman, in every aspect of her whole being. 

"You wound me, darling girl," Sirius said, "We both know you like me."

"Me enjoying your friendship does not mean I enjoy your cheesy flirting," she said, her voice soft and kind. It was hard not to stare; it was hard not to be mesmerised by her beauty and grace. It was hard to return my heart to its regular beating after her eyes met mine. Just like it did right now, her (E/C) orbs dripping into mine, her soul bare in front of me, her gaze, her face warm and inviting. She calmed me down. She excited me to the edge of a heart attack, but at the same time, she calmed me down, made me feel safe and cared for. With just her presence around me, by merely existing around me. 

"You are quite today Remus," she said, she never pointed out how my eyes lingered on her, how my body always faced her, no matter where she was in the room, how I sat closer to her when we sat next to each other, how my breaths become deeper when she was near me to fill my lungs with her sweet scent. 

"Sirius does enough talking for an army, don't you agree?" I asked, making her giggle softly—the sweet sound making my head spin. She leaned to me, sipping on her coffee. A drop was remaining between her soft-looking lips, awakening an urge to drink it from her sweet lips. Her pink tongue licked it from there, making my tummy tighter. I tore my eyes from her kissable mouth with great hardship, which made Sirius snicker. 

"More reasons for you yo speak just to shut him up," she smiled, "I would much rather listen you chatting away than Mr Black there trying to flirt with me."

***

"Let me do that for you," I said, entering her room, she was sitting on her bed, her top off, leaving her in her dark blue bra, her chest pushed up, her tummy fudgy, she looked soft all over. I would love to watch her more, take in her beauty as a whole, but she was hurt, and it was not the time. She was hit with a curse on her shoulder. 

"Do you have the ointment for it?" she asked, tired and half asleep already.

"I do, darling," I said, moving to her. Her bra strap was on my way. I pushed it down with shaking hands. Gorgeous woman. I rubbed the ointment on her soft scarred skin, careful not to press too much. She was leaning into my touch, making my heart beat faster at her pull to me. I bandaged her shoulder, not being able to avoid a couple of times as my fingertips brushed the supple skin of her tit. 

"You are all good, love," I said, not being able to help but press a kiss on the back of her head, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair. 

"Are you hurt, Remus?" she asked, leaning into my chest a little. I moved my arms to give her more space in my chest. 

"I am not, love. How are you feeling?" I asked, caressing her bare arm. 

"I am better. Thank you," she smiled.

"You should rest a little," I said. "Want to wear something cosier?" I asked, and she nodded. I found a pyjama dress for her and helped her into it.

"Can you stay?" she asked as I tucked her into the sheets. 

"Are you sure, darling?" 

"You make me feel safe," she whispered, eyes already closed. My heart soared at her words. I could stop neither the smile nor the blush covering my face. I took off my jacket and shoes, curling next to her, she moved to me in her sleep, her soft form resting on me. Sher soft hips pressed to my stomach, her head neatly tucked under my chin, I wrapped my arms around her body, soft, curved and warm. I could feel her nose pocking my sternum, her breath brushing my skin through the t-shirt I was wearing. Merlin, I could die here right now, and I would be a happy man, I would be an accomplished man, as I was protecting the most precious woman in the world in my arms. It didn't take me long to fall asleep as her heat and smell lulled me into a deep slumber.

***

"So, how was your slumber party?" Sirius asked, almost a girly giggle on his tone.

"Full of sleep," I said, he didn't need any more details to tease me, or worse, her. 

"Come on, Moony! You slept with your dream woman, and you are not giving me any details!"

"We slept, Sirius. She was hurt and tired and asked me to stay."

"And how could you say no to a face like that," he laughed, "Never thought you could be this smitten, especially with a girl like that?"

"What do you mean a girl like that?"

"Come on, Moony, the girl is gorgeous. She turns heads in every room she enters, especially with curves like those. And you were always into more modest women."

"I don't categorise women by their body types, Sirius," I said.

"I am not saying to categorise women by their body types, Remus. I am saying that you never had any balls even to dare to crush on a woman like (Y/N). I am not surprised by your 'choice'. I am surprised by your new-found boldness."

"Sod off," I said, glaring at the man. Our bicker was interrupted by (Y/N)'s soft steps. She looked beautiful, gorgeous even. In a soft shirt and tight pants, the bandages visible through the collar. 

"Good morning," she said to both of us, moving to make her coffee. Sirius left the kitchen with a smirk on his face. I moved to the girl standing millimetres from her. 

"How is your shoulder, sweet girl?" I asked, rubbing her soft wrist with my fingertips. 

"Better, probably will need to change the bandages soon."

"I can help with that," I whispered, her (E/C) gaze lifted to meet mine, a bashful look in her soft eyes. 

"I would love that," she said, the smile never leaving her beautiful features. 

"I," I said, hesitating, it was now or never, "Would you?"

"Would I what, Remus?" she asked, turning her body to fully face me, holding my larger hands in her tinier ones. 

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" I whispered I could feel the burning of my cheeks. 

"Remus," she smiled, "I would love to go on thousand dates with you."

***

She was wearing a tight red dress, her hair flowing free over her round shoulders, the dress clinching around her waist, making her look even curvier. 

"You look breathtaking," I said, earning a smile and a blush.

"You look pretty handsome, too," she said, smoothing the lapels of my jacket, standing close enough to charm me with her gravitation field, not being able to help myself and rest my hand on her thick waist. 

"Shall we?" I asked and apparated us to the restaurant as she nodded. Dinner was amazing, with every laugh every glance I grew more relaxed, more confident in myself. Which was an uncommon situation for me, Sirius was right, (Y/N) was a gorgeous woman with voluptuous curves and dizzying smile. She was way different than any women I dared to be interested in before. The feelings I had for her couldn't even compare to any other feeling I have ever had. The love, the yearning I had for her was raw and burning. We were walking back to the Grimmauld's Place, her hand in my arm, holding onto my elbow, leaning into me softly. 

"It was a beautiful night," she said, looking at me softly, as we stood on the steps of the number 12. Even in her high heels, she wasn't reaching my full height, and there was something seductive about towering her, something possessive even. She was not only attracting me to herself, but she was also attracting the wolf inside me, she was making me crazy. 

"You make everything beautiful," I whispered, cupping her full cheek, enjoying the warmth of her skin. 

"Thank you for tonight," she said softly.

"No, darling, thank you," I said, but before I could add anything more her soft hands pulled me to herself, pressing her sweet lips onto mine, pulling me into a deep kiss. I grabbed her by her waist, fingers dipping into the plush flesh of her belly, I pulled her to my body, supporting her weight as she was on her tippy toes to reach my lips. She tasted divine. She tasted like heaven.

"Well, hello love birds, I take the date went well," we heard Sirius' voice as he opened the door and watched us with a smirk on his lips. 

"Were you spying on us?" (Y/N) asked as I tucked her under my arm, resting her against me. She rested her cheek on my chest.

"Just to make sure you two wouldn't jump on each other right on our front door," he laughed, stepping back, allowing us inside the house. 

***

It was a regular occurrence now, kissing (Y/N), holding onto her waist, pulling her onto my lap, her solid weight grounding me. Sirius was like a mother doting on her newborn child, the newborn child being (Y/N) and I's relationship. (Y/N) would greet me with a hug and a kiss on my lips after a mission, or I would cage her in my arms after she returned from her's. Checking her body all over, making sure she wasn't hurt. Making sure she wasn't injured. And then, we would cuddle to each other, enjoying the warmth the safety of each other's arms. She would knead my sore flesh after a full moon, heal my wounds, kiss my head, cuddle me to her soft chest. Nothing would calm me down like holding the plump woman in my arms. 

It was one of the days where she just returned from a mission, a scratch on her right brow, deep but not too serious.

"Oh, darling," I whispered, pulling the girl to myself, healing the wound with a small charm, "Are you hurt anywhere else?" 

"Nope," she said, putting her arms around my back, hiding her face in my torso. I pressed small kisses on the crown of her head, brushing her hair with my nose. 

"Are you hungry, my love?" I asked, leading her to the kitchen, a hand curved on her soft hip. 

"Not really, but we can snack?" she asked, making me smile. I found some coconut biscuits and tea.

"Here? Or upstairs?" I asked. 

"Here, we can go and cuddle later, upstairs."

***

Waking up to (Y/N) was one of the best feelings I have ever felt. Her cheeks smushed against my chest, and arm around my waist, her hair all over my neck and lower face. Her soft breaths pushing her chest into mine, flesh soft all over. I pressed a kiss on top of her head, inhaling her sweetness. I pulled her closer by the waist with my arm that already was wrapped around her. Her plump legs wrapped around one of mine. 

"Is it morning?" she mumbled into me, burying her face closer, hiding from the sunlight. 

"It is my love," I said, laughing at her morning grumpiness, "But we still have some time to lazy around."

"But morning breaths," she whined.

"I really don't give a freaking doo," I said, pulling her face up, pressing my lips to her's, and she kissed back eagerly. One of her hands was pressed on my chest, the other just above my shoulder, fingertips caressing the side of my neck. I held her by her hips, careful not to hurt her or cross any lines. Some parts of her gorgeous body were still treasures for me to find. 

"I love you, darling girl," I whispered, she smiled, pressing a kiss to my nose.

"I love you, too, wolfie," she smiled, knowing it annoyed me.

"You know I hate that," I said, pinching her waist softly.

"You love that. You just like acting like a chordy old man," she said, kissing me once more. 

"I love everything about you, and that has to do with you," I whispered, not a lie, a full, vulnerable truth. 

***

"Are you feeling better, Remus?" she asked, her soft small hands rubbing my back with a healing cream. She pressed random kisses to the back of my neck and my shoulder. The full moon this month was tough, but her gentle touches and caresses made things much easier and better.

"With you, always, my darling," I whispered. I felt her lips curl upwards against my bare shoulder. She leaned forward pressing a kiss to my jaw. 

"Do you want more chocolate?" she asked, putting the cream away, pushing me by my shoulder and letting me lay down, she curled next to me, tucking herself to my side. Her fingers drew random shapes on my stomach. I couldn't stop but enjoy the feeling of her skin on mine. 

"I just want you," I confessed, I really did. I just wanted to hold her close and sleep the pain off. I just wanted to feel her softness and warmth all over. I just wanted to fill my lungs with the fragrance of her skin, the bare and natural smell of her feminine body. With the full moon a couple of hours ago, my senses were on full limit, I could smell her every part, even the slight smell of her arousal. 

"Go to sleep, handsome," she said, kissing my shoulder, "You need rest."

***

Missions we went together always ended up in high adrenaline and worry for each other, it was hard to stop touching each other after we returned from those missions, trying to make sure the other was there and alive and in one piece. It was one of those days. We just came back from a mission, where a curse barely missed her head, a Crucio. My hands were still shaking, the horror of almost losing her, the fear painting my chest, squeezing my lungs. I pressed kisses to her head, to the back of her hand as she was drinking the tea Molly gave her. Sirius was healing her thigh that got hit with Sectumsempra. I kept kissing her hair, whispering how much I loved her into her ear, brushing her soft hair. I carried her upstairs when Sirius was finished with healing her. She protested saying she weighted too much, which I only rolled my eyes at the woman. She still had not realised that being a werewolf also meant I was stronger than an average man, making her heavier figure not an issue for me. 

"Come here," she said, as I tucked her into the bed. I laid next to her, hugging her close, focusing on her being alive and well. She pulled my lips to herself, hands rubbing my chest and shoulders, deepening the kiss. I couldn't stop the moan escaping my lips as one of her thick thighs wrapped itself around my hips, pressing her core to my groin. Delicious woman. I pressed her back to the bed, pressing my chest to the pillow of her tits. She was softly rubbing herself on me, and I couldn't stop the tightening in my pants.

"Darling," I whispered, trying to stop before it was too late.

"I want you, Remus," she whispered, her fingertips scratching my skull. 

"Are you sure, my love? We don't have to rush. I am more than happy to wait if you are not ready," I whispered, pressing small kisses on her jaw and shoulders.

"I am ready," she whispered, her eyes big and lustful, "I want you, Remus. I need you," I dived into her lips that second, cupping her bum, enjoying how the cheek of it filled my palm, I held onto her waist with my other hand, enjoying the feel of her soft, supple flesh. Her small, cold hands found their way into my shirt. I hissed at the contact both because of the idea of her skin meeting mine and at the temperature difference. It didn't take long for us to lose our outer layers, her skin soft and covered in silver lines of stretch marks and small scars all over her wide hips, chubby belly and thick arms. Her tits pushed up by the simple almond pink bra she was wearing, her hips covered by lacy high waisted knickers the matching colours with her bra. 

"You look beautiful, gorgeous, edible even," I said, caressing her sides, kissing her torso up from her neck to her belly button. Her legs were tighter around my hips now, pulling me lower to create the much-needed friction. I slipped lower, pressing my nose onto her lace-covered mound. 

"May I, darling girl?" I asked, teasing her with the tip of my nose, she nodded, her hair all over the place, lips darker after our kisses, eyes hooded and face burning. She looked like an epitome of femininity, of sex. I pulled down her knickers, leaving her bare in front of my face, her lower lips wet and inviting. I gave a tentative lick, tasting her. Sour, tad bit metallic but a pleasant taste. Her clitoris hard, her lips gushing with her juices. She moaned softly, her hips pushed into my mouth, her thick calves resting on my shoulders. I sucked on her clit, pushing a finger into her. It didn't take long for her to come undone on my tongue and fingers. I pressed soft kisses to her inner thighs and mound, waiting for her to calm down. Her chest was heaving hard.

"Are you alright, my love?" I asked, moving upwards, kissing her cheek softly. She pulled me close by the neck as her arms wound themselves around me, she kissed me, moaning at her own taste, covering my lips. 

"Where did you learn that Lupin?" she laughed softly.

"Not a lot of knowledge is needed when you taste that good and make those little noises," I said, pecking her lips, "We can stop here, we don't need to go further."

"Oh no, Moony," she said, pushing her core onto my hard member, grinding softly, wetting my underwear with her pleasure, "We are not stopping on my account. If you want to continue, I certainly do, I need you to fuck me."

"Fuck, darling," I moaned, at her words, "you make it impossible to say no."

"Then don't Remus," she whispered into my ear, her lips dancing on my neck, "Just have your way with me. Do whatever you want to me," and I didn't need anything else. I took off my boxers in a second, and moments later, I was pushing into her tightness. She felt like velvet, soft and seductive, warm and so wet. 

"Move," she whispered as I waited for her to get used to the feeling of being filled. It was all passion, lust and love after that. I wasn't aware of much until she began squeezing me harder and her legs started shaking. She came undone under me once more, and I followed her not very far. 

She was curled next to me after I cleaned her from both our pleasures coating between her legs, her body curved into mine, my arms around her, lips pressed to her forehead. 

"Thank you, for trusting me with your body, my love," I whispered. She just buried herself deeper into my chest, pecking the skin closest to her lips. 

"Thank you, Remus," she whispered, "for everything."

***

"You are glowing," Sirius said, "You had sex! Good for you Moony! Finally had the balls to tap that! How was it? I bet she is slamming."

"You are not to bet anything about her," I said, pushing Sirius off of me.

"Ohh, possessive! So you definitely had sex!"

"Why are you so interested in what I did?" 

"Come on, Moons! You glow, not only the after-sex glow. But since you started to date her, you glow, you are lighter and happier. Aren't I allowed to cheer for my mate?"

"Not when half of your cheering includes remarks on my girl's body."

"Well, I am sorry your girl is banging."

***

"This is nice," (Y/N) said, her legs thrown over mine, as I held onto her ankles. 

"The park?" I asked, caressing the skin under my fingertips.

"Being with you in the park," she smiled at me, taking a sip of her coffee from her thermos. 

"We can come more often," I said, lifting my eyes from the book I was reading. 

"I just like being around you," she said, pulling her legs off my lap, and moved to me, pushing her torso onto my chest, arms around my middle.

"I like being around you too, my darling," I said, kissing her head, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"That's good," she said, pushing her head upwards, capturing my lips in hers', "I plan to spend quite a lot time around you."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
